Aftermath
by Dioda14
Summary: From series What if: Kurt and Blaine didn't sing "Candles" in "Original Songs"? This is my version of what they could sing instead.


-And now from Westerville, Ohio. The Dalton Academy Warblers!-Kurt took his breath. It was the time. Courtine came up and Warblers began to harmonize. Blaine according to plan step out from group and started singing with his beautiful voice, which Kurt loved so much.

 _Have you lost your way?  
Livin' in the shadow of the message that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

 **Take a step before you leap  
Into the colours that you seek  
You give back what you give away**  
 _ **So don't look back on yesterday**_

Kurt started to sing in his lower key, strongly causing Blaine and audience shiver in their spine. Kurt walked from Warblers and stand next to Blaine looking deeply in his eyes on the last verse. Blaine smiled to him warmly with hearts in his eyes. He was unbelievably happy that they got together, that Kurt gave him one more chance.

 **Wanna scream out  
No more hiding**  
 _Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_  
 _Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
 **Anytime anybody says you're not allowed**  
 _Just remember you are not alone_  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_

He couldn't believe how oblivous and douchebag he was. First advising Kurt to blend in, then sending mixed signals, Jeremiah, Rachel's party, comparing Kurt to Karofsky, Animal fiasco...there was so many things that he did wrong, which he could take diffrently if he wasn't so clueless. But right now they were there, finally together and Blaine knew it was perfect. He got so many things to say, so many „I'm sorries", so many „Thank you's" and when time will be right one but big „I love you"

 **You feel the weight  
** _ **Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day**_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _ **Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play**_  
 **Take a step before you leap  
** _ **Into the colours that you seek**_  
 _You give back what you give away  
_ _ **So don't look back on yesterday**_ **  
**

Kurt knew that it won't be easy for them, it never was, especialy in Ohio, but he knew that they will make it. They will show everyone that they are much stronger than all that hate that this close-minded people got in his hearts.

 _Wanna scream out  
No more hiding_  
 _Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
_ _ **In the Aftermath**_  
 **Anytime anybody pulls you down**  
 _Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
 **Just remember you are not alone**  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_

They were standing there now, next to each other, looking in the crowd, singing and screaming their hearts out. Warblers behind them couldn't believe what was happening. They were SO much better than in any rehersal they had before and the audience were standing. Suddenly they sang harmonies louder. It was time for a bridge.

 **Before you break you have to shed your armor  
Take a trip and fall into the glitter  
Tell a stranger that they're beautiful  
So all you feel is **_**love, love**_  
 **All you feel is** _ **love, love**_

Kurt sang his part looking at crowd with pride in posture, they all knew he was gay and he was proud of it no matter how many people tried to break him in past. In the 'stranger' he pointed with his arm to the audience and with 'love' he clunched that arm onto his chest. His voice was full of happiness, but also full of vulnerability, like he was trying to say _„Please stop this hate I'm also a human"_. At last 'love' he felt that Blaine took his hand and he looked at him in shock. What was he doing?! What if judges were homophobic and it make them loose. _„Ah, screw this!"_ they both thought at the same time when they looked again in each others eyes.

 _Wanna scream out  
No more hiding_  
 _Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Wanna tell you you'll be alright_  
 **In the Aftermath**

When Kurt reached High F and higher most of people were watching with their jaws open. Kurt looked in the audience with a internal smirk „Take that Rachel Berry"

 _Wanna scream out  
No more hiding_  
 **Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright**  
 _ **In the Aftermath  
**_

 **Anytime anybody pulls you down**  
 _Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
 **Just remember you are not alone**  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_  
 **Gonna tell ya you'll be alright**  
 _In the Aftermath_  
 _In the Aftermath_  
 **Just remember you are not alone**  
 _ **In the Aftermath**_

When they finished song there was applause so loud in was ringing in ears. They both bowed. Kurt looked at New Direction. Everyone (even Puck) was crying. Suddenly Kurt felt weak. He heared Warblers screaming, patting his shoulder and he all but fall in Blaine's arms.

-W-we did it...w-we did it- he whispered weakly into Blaine's ear and Blaine pulled back slightly to look at Kurt and he was struck. Kurt was standing there pale, with flushed cheeks and his blue shining eyes. He was _gorgeous._ Blaine smiled to him, putting his hand on the boys jawline, forgetting that they are still on the stage and kissed him lovingly causing the crowd to cheer and scream. The courtain fall down again but Blaine and Kurt couldn't care less. They knew that they loose Seconditionals already but as long as they will be together, they will be alright. In the aftermath.


End file.
